A Happy Celebration
by Selena Shepard
Summary: Alixon Cousland and company arrived at Denerim after a long journey. Alixon's love Leliana has a plan to lessen her lover's tiredness. A Christmas fic. FemCousland/Leliana. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I wanted to write this during Christmas Eve/Christmas Day, but between family coming over and searching for last-minute gifts, I was not able to do so. So it's a late Christmas gift. Sorry.

I don't think there is any mention of a Christmas-like celebration in the world of Dragon Age and if there is, I've never heard of it. So I decided to come up with one. Same thing, different name. I came up with the "very" creative name "Andraste Day." Sounds kind of funny but it's fanfiction. So here ya go. It'll be a two- or three-parter, most likely two, though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After weeks of traveling, the group finally reached Denerim. Alixon Cousland was more than exhausted when she and her band of misfits arrived at the city gates. Between odd stares from the city dwellers and the occasional smile, the group reached the local tavern. Despite all the refugees, there was still enough room for all of them. Alixon, Leliana, and Max the mabari in one; Alistair and Wynne in another; Oghren and Zevran; Morrigan in a separate one on her own after much argument; and Sten outside after he argued that qunari don't sleep in beds, but under the stars.<p>

"Maker, I'm tired." Alixon said, unceremoniously sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You'd think a seasoned warrior would be able to take that long journey." The red-headed bard teased.

"I would if it weren't for all that snow. It's a miracle we even made it without freezing out there. I guess we had Oghren to thank with all that ale he had. I don't even want to know where he gets so much of it."

Leliana sat on the bed beside Alixon. "The good thing is that we made it, no? Better to be thankful to Andraste than to nag at Her for all the hardships She placed in our way."

"Speaking of Andraste," Alixon began, "Would you like to do something for Andraste Day? I'm sure Orlesians have to do something on that day."

Leliana looked into the Warden's eyes, thinking as far as Alixon could tell. "If you don't want to-" Alixon began.

"No, I do. I just... Maker... The last time I celebrated Andraste Day- truly celebrated -was when I was with Lady Cecile. She would have me sing songs and carols to her. We'd dine together with some acquaintances of hers..." Leliana looked down to the wooden floor. Alixon could only wonder what was going through her head.

Alixon had celebrated Andraste Day for as long as she could remember. A few servants would help decorate the Great Hall with glass Orlesian ornaments and different colored garland. She loved seeing all the different colors reflect off each other. Her parents would invite relatives and friends to come over for dinner. They would dine, talk, laugh, the children would play. Everything seemed blissful. At midnight, they would say a prayer to Andraste, welcoming her into the world. The next morning, they handed out gifts to each other, just like Andraste handed out her kindness to the elves and humans against Tevinter.

Thinking back, Alixon realized it would be the first Andraste Day she would pass without her mother, father, and brother. Fergus especially loved the celebration as a young boy. He was so excited when their father gave him a sword- a real one -as a gift. Then Alixon two years after. Eleanor would help cook the dinner and Bryce would help the servants with the decorations.

"-would be good. Love?"

Alixon was so deep in her memories, she had not realized Leliana had spoken. "I'm sorry, Leli. I was... thinking."

"Your parents?" Leliana asked.

Alixon nodded in response. "I miss them."

Leliana moved closer to her lover and wrapped her arms around Alixon. She held her for a while, how long neither knew. Alixon didn't cry, but she felt like letting a feral scream that would reach the very heavens if she would yell it out. But she didn't. Leliana always managed to coax her anger and her sadness away. The Warden didn't know how her love did it, but she loved her for it, and other reasons.

Once Alixon had calmed, she removed herself from Leliana and placed her lips gently on Leliana's. "Thank you." She said after pulling away.

"You don't need to thank me." The bard replied as she caressed her lover's cheek. "Why don't we get some rest? We will speak of this tomorrow."

* * *

><p>A small ray of sunshine hit Alixon's face, forcing her to wake up. Her eyes still closed, she searched the opposite side of the bed with her arm, giving a small groan of protest when she found it empty. She was used to waking up in Leliana's arms, cuddling or waking her bard lover with sensual touches. Curiosity forcing into the Warden's mind, she sat up, groggy eyes searching the small room for her lover. Nothing. Not even Max.<p>

Her curiosity increasing, she changed into some casual clothes and went out in search of Leliana. The dining room of the tavern had a few customers, sleepily breaking their fast. Alixon went to the other rooms, only to find them completely empty. This was becoming extremely odd. None of her companions were in the tavern. Not even her mabari.

Looking around the room, she found some of the boy's belongings. At least she knew they hadn't left without her. She exit the room and decided to ask the tavernkeeper about her friend's whereabouts.

"Excuse me, sir." she began. "You wouldn't know where my companions went, would you? The ones I came in with last evening."

The tavernkeeper scratched his beard. "They left this note for you." he replied, handing her a piece of parchment. "Said to give it to you when you awoke."

"Thank you."

She turned away from the man and began to look at the note. The handwriting was nice and neat.

_Go to the Chantry and ask for Brother Rein._

_-Leliana_

That's all the note said. A simple command to head to the Chantry. Only thing was that the note was from Leliana, so she was obviously up to something. Deciding to play her lover's little game, she grabbed a quick bite of the tavern's food and headed for the Chantry.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Happy New Year! If you're in the Central Time, upon publishing this, there will be but a few minutes left for 2015. So I want to thank all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. This year, my first on FFNet, has been more than I could ever had wanted. Thank you so very much. Special shout outs to everyone that I know on here, you know who you are.

Now let's get on with this tale.

P.S. If there are enough requests, I could add a little smexy times between the Warden and Leliana. I wanted to add it here, but I wanted also to post it before 2015. Let me know, yeah?

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my child." A sister welcomed the Warden. "Are you to attend today's reading of the Chant?"<p>

"I'm afraid not, sister. I'm actually searching for a Brother Rein." Alixon replied.

"Ah," the woman said, knowledge filling her voice. "Let me get him for you."

"Thank you."

The young sister left the Warden. Alone, Alixon could only try to guess what all this was about. Shrugging, she waited for this Rein fellow. A few minutes passed, and a dark-skinned man approached the Warden. She stood straighter and nodded at his approach.

"Brother Rein?"

"You must be Alixon. Sister Leliana told me to expect you." The man said, his eyes glinting in the candlelight.

"Where is she?" Alixon asked.

"That I do not know. I do know, however, that I was instructed to give you this." He hands Alixon a piece of parchment, the same small size of the one the tavernkeeper gave her. "I hope you have a good day, Lady Cousland."

"How do you-" Brother Rein left, her question hanging from her tongue. A bit flabbergasted, she looks down at the note in her hands, the same neat script from before.

_Last trick, my love. I promise this will all be worthwhile. Head to the Alienage; there is an elf there waiting for you by the elves' great tree. He'll call you out._

_-Leliana _

And yet another order. This was starting to get on Alixon's nerves. What was the need for all this? Why not simply tell her what they were up to? This little game was becoming slightly absurd.

But she would continue. Alixon Cousland never backed down from a challenge, and this was challenging how far her patience went, which was showing to be not as far as she thought. Alixon took a deep breath and exited the Chantry.

* * *

><p>She walked through the narrow and dirty alleyways, passed by crowded homes filled with chatter and child laughter. Alixon had heard the stories of the Alienages, how poor they were. She had never imagined it was this bad. Some elves laid on the dirt, begging. Others tended to small shops, selling foods and other day-to-day things one may need.<p>

At the center of it all stood their tree, proud and sturdy like the elven people. A few offerings laid aroubd the tree, flowers and trinkets. It was quite a sight for Alixon; she had never seen a tree so thick and old.

_Tzz Tzz_.

What was that, Alixon thought.

"Hey." Someone whispered.

Alixon turned around to face an elven boy, a teenager by the looks of it.

"Here," he said. "This note's for you." The boy handed the note to the Warden and ran. Again confused, Alixon looked down at the note and read it.

_Aright, love. I believe you've suffered enough. Head back to the tavern._

_-Leliana_

They did all this just to have her go back to the tavern? Alixon was infuriated. How could they have ordered her to walk around all over Denerim just to have her go back to where she started? She wanted answers, and by the Maker she would get them.

She stomped out of the Alienage as quickly as her feet would take her without fully turning into a sprint. She stormed through the market until she reached the tavern. She threw the door open.

"What in the name of the Maker -! Oh..."

Her breathing stopped, her heart leaped, and her senses were overwhelmed. The entire dining area of the tavern was decorated with glass Orlesian ornaments and green garland. Small candles were placed everywhere to give the place a brighter look. The fireplace roared as the fire burned, warming the entire room. All her companions stood before her, grins on almost all of them.

"Surprise!" Alistair yelled. "Merry Andraste Day!"

Alixon was floored. She didn't move, didn't breath, didn't blink.

Leliana took a step forward, her face made into a slight frown. "You don't like it?"

That woke Alixon. She blinked quickly and looked at Leliana. "What? No, I... I love it! I can't believe my eyes. Did you truly did all this? How?"

Leliana took Alison's hands in hers, the frown turning into a smile. "Do not worry yourself over it, my Warden. For now, we will celebrate."

And they did. They ate, they talked, and they laughed to their heart's content. The other people of the tavern joined them, as did the tavernkeeper. In that instant, alongside her companions and the love of her life, Alixon felt that the world was fine.

Night came, and the laughter and ale began to settle down somewhat. Oghren and Alistair had a drinking contest. Both were now passed out on the floor. Wynne was conversing with Zevran, surprisingly not about her bosom. Morrigan and Sten were no where to be seen. It was just Leliana and Alixon, simply leaning against each other, speaking of nothing and everything.

After a while, Leliana pulled Alixon's arm lightly, motioning her to stand. She stood, tripped and almost fell flat on her face had Leliana not caught her somewhat drunk lover. They walked and stumbled upstairs to their room and sat at the edge of the bed. Alixon's eyes cleared then.

"Leliana," she began. "Thank you. For everything. I cannot tell you how much I love you, my love. I would be lost without you."

Alixon stared into her bard lover's naked eyes, almost looking into her very soul. What she saw there made her breath catch in her throat.

"Alixon. My Warden. The light in my life. I love you too. You saved me from my past, and I owe you much for it." The distance between them closed, and their lips met. Tonight, just for tonight, Alixon knew all was right in the world.


End file.
